Formas de descobrir uma irmã
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Desde que foi decidido a ida de Amber e Sarah para Hogwarts, a primeira ficou nervosa pela possibilidade de Harry descobri-las antes que tivesse a oportunidade de conta-lo. Pensando nisso, Sarah decide escrever uma lista das formas que Harry poderia descobri-la, mostrando o quão ridícula é a sua preocupação.


**Formas de descobrir uma irmã.**

— Sabe... Quando disse que tinha uma ideia para me animar... Eu pensei que fosse uma coisa completamente diferente — resmungou Amber.

Sarah deu um sorriso de lado, divertida. A intenção era de mostrar o quão ridículo era o desespero que ela estava demonstrando nas últimas semanas, desde que soube que seriam transferidas.

– **1ª forma: verificando mapa do marauder.**

— Genial! Não vamos durar uma semana — murmurou Amber, mordendo o lábio.

— Exceto pelo fato de que não temos certeza se ele realmente tem o mapa — observou Sarah.

"Tomara" pensou a ruiva, respirando mais aliviada.

 **– 2ª forma: escutar a conversa alheia.**

— Essa é fácil de evitar! É só não ficarmos falando sobre nossa família pelos cantos — disse Amber.

— Temos que ter cuidado — concordou Sarah.

 **– 3ª forma: Pensieve.**

— A única pessoa que tem uma Pensieve é Dumbledore e tenho sérias dúvidas que ele deixaria um segredo tão grande estar exposto — disse a morena — sem contar que, quando você entra em uma Pensieve, você não escolhe o que vai ver.

— Segue sendo uma possibilidade — murmurou Amber.

 **– 4ª forma: sonho ou lembrança.**

— Ele não teria como ter certeza de que realmente aconteceu — completou Sarah.

— Sim, mas se fosse um sonho. Uma lembrança...

— Acho difícil! Vocês conviveram por um ano. É muito pouco tempo para conseguir se lembrar.

Antes que Amber pudesse dizer algo, Sarah voltou a ler.

– **5ª forma: árvore genealógica.**

— Lista errada — brincou Amber, olhando para a melhor amiga — Isso deveria estar na "formas de descobrir uma filha".

— Será que a árvore continuaria funcionando?

— Magia, Sarah!

— Não falo disso. Falo que meu pai foi excluído da família.

Ela parou para pensar e deu de ombros.

— É uma questão interessante... — admitiu.

— Bem, sem árvores genealógicas para você. Só existe uma e Harry não terá acesso a ela até atingir a maioridade.

– **6ª forma: ler livros vindos do futuro.**

— Eu não ouvi isso! — Amber começou a gargalhar.

— É uma possibilidade bem plausível — Sarah mostrou-se ofendida — E seria maravilhoso para evitar certos acontecimentos...

— Claro, exceto pelo fato de que é impossível viajar no tempo. Só vira-tempos fazem isso e não podem retroceder mais do que algumas horas. Até mesmo dias...

— Ficaria uma eternidade girando o reloginho...

— Não, Sarah! Não!

Esta sorriu presumida ao perceber que estava conseguindo seu objetivo.

 **– 7ª forma: leitura de testamento.**

— Testamento de quem? — perguntou Amber, franzindo o cenho.

— Suponho que, quando atingirem a maioridade, farão a leitura do testamento de seus pais — Sarah deu de ombros — ou alguém vai morrer e deixar algo para ti.

— Espero que seja a primeira alternativa... Essa segunda foi uma péssima brincadeira.

"Eu não tava brincando" pensou a garota, mas preferiu voltar a ler do que dizer isso em voz alta.

 **– 8ª forma: seleção das casas.**

— Vamos nos apresentar com o sobrenome de nossas mães — lembrou-lhe Sarah.

— Agora estou curiosa para ver quais opções nos restam — disse Amber, sorrindo mais relaxada.

 **– 9ª forma: espelho de Erised.**

— Isso lhe diria que você existe, mas não que está viva — disse Sarah.

— Como sabe do espelho? — perguntou, espantada.

— Você fala dormindo...

 **– 10ª forma: alguém lhe contar.**

— O único quem sabe é Dumbledore — disse Sarah.

— Sim, mas todo o corpo docente saberá!

— Não terão o porquê contar.

— Esqueceu-se que Snape está lá?

— Merd... Mas ele não dirá nada se Dumbledore lhe proibir.

Ela mostrou um olhar vitorioso e Amber revirou os olhos.

— Acabou?

 **– 11ª forma: bolas de cristal.**

— É sério isso? Você acredita em adivinhação? — debochou Amber.

— Claro que não! Coloquei aqui pra te provar que, literalmente, é impossível nos descobrirem porque somos geniais.

— A frase ficou legal até o "somos geniais".

— Tem razão, só eu sou.

Amber deu um tapa nas costas dela com força, fazendo-a resmungar.

— E a 12ª forma? — perguntou.

— São só 11! — disse Sarah, enrolando o pergaminho.

— Pensei que não gostasse de números ímpares.

— Não consegui pensar em nada — confessou Sarah — Bem, vamos tomar assim: a 12ª forma seria se você lhe contasse.

— Creio que é a que mais me agrada de todas — sorriu Amber.

 ** _1 ano depois..._**

— Parece que descobrimos a 12ª forma — suspirou Amber, sentando-se ao lado da morena.

— Como a minha mente genial poderia adivinhar que fariam uma matéria sobre nós no Daily Prophet? — resmungou Sarah — Quero dizer, eu sei que somos demais, mas uma matéria no jornal já é exagero.

Amber revirou os olhos para o egocentrismo da garota.

Este item não estava na lista, mas, certamente, foi a pior forma de todas. Principalmente quando a jornalista era nada mais e nada menos que Rita Skeeter.


End file.
